Promover a Potencia
center|680x500px|link=http://pt-br.narutox.wikia.com/wiki/Promover_a_Potencia Descrição Promover Potencia, é uma nova função adicionada, essa nova função permite ao jogador aumentar os atributos de cada ninja, incluindo o personagem principal. Introdução #Cada ninja (personagem principal incluso) tem seu level de potência. #Os jogadores podem gastar alguns materiais para converter o Exp da potência, aumentando o nivel Potência do ninja , O valor máximo não podem passar do nível atual do ninja. #O nivel da Potência adiciona automaticamente os atributos : Ataque físico ou Estratégia de ataque. Baseados Nos atributos Do ninja Selecionado . #Os Jogadores podem gastar prata e ouro Para transferir a potencia de um ninja para outro . Se o valor máximo da potência de um ninja ultrapassar o nivel do ninja atual , O Exp Superior da Potência ira desaparecer / Sumir. #Atualmente , A conquista de Konoha , Atividade Diária e check-in . Pode-se obter itens para promover a Potência. #Ninjas Não podem obter todos os Níveis de Potência , A potência não poderá ser Superior aos níveis dos ninjas Atualizados no clube ninja. (E.g. If a Lv. 60 Uzumaki Naruto with Potency Lv. 60 is upgraded to Kyuubi in the Ninja Club, his level would drop to upgrade level of Lv. 50. The Kyuubi's Potency Level would then be Lv. 50 only due to the rule #6) Interface Para Acessar a Potência , clique no incone na parte inferior da tela . Como mostrado na imagem, cada ninja (incluindo o personagem principal) pode ser 'refinado'. Para refinar, Poções sao consumidas. Essas poções vem em classificação diferente e fornecem potência EXP. Obtendo EXP suficiente na barra de Potência EXP irá subir o nível de potência. Cada aumento de nível, fornece um impulso de atributos para um ninja individual. Estes são os atributos reforçados pela potência e suas indicações Poção de Potencial Poção de potencial são consumiveis usados para promover potencia. eles te fornecem experiencia quando usados para o aumento do level da potencia do personagem. quando usado, os items sao usados e desaparecem. Poção de potencia vem em diferentes valores baseados nas suas cores, eles providem experiencia diferenciadas classificado pela cor, abaixo vc pode conferir as poção de potencia existente no momento e suas descrições center|680px ATRIBUTOS Atualmente existem 5 atributos para serem refinados em cada ninja. Dependendo da classe do ninja, ou a pessoa pode ter Ataque Físico ou Ataque Estratégico incluindo os 4 atributos. |-| LvL 0-50= Impulso de Potência - 0-50 Esta seção apresenta o aumento das estatísticas de cada atributo por nível. |-| LvL 51-99 Full= Impulso de Potência - 51-99 Full Esta seção apresenta o aumento das estatísticas de cada atributo por nível. |-| LvL R1 - RR^0-RR^49 Full= Impulso de Reencarnação 1 - Potência - RR^0-RR^49Full Esta seção apresenta o aumento das estatísticas de cada atributo por nível. |-| LvL R2 - RR2^0-RR2^49 Full= Impulso de Reencarnação 2 - Potência RR2^0-RR2^49 Full Esta seção apresenta o aumento das estatísticas de cada atributo por nível. |-| Onde Conseguir Potências? Pílulas de Pôtencia podem ser obtidas das seguintes funções: *Conquista de Konoha *Atividade Diária *Check-in *Estrada para Hokage *Batalha Ninja *Mapa do Tesouro *Batalhas das Bestas Uchiha/Uzumaki/Senju *Aliança *Eventos Categoria:Desenvolvimento